Crowley (TV Series)
Crowley is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Woodbury army. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Very little is known about Crowley's life before or as the outbreak began. Crowley had some sort of quasi-military training and grew up in the woods of Georgia, spending his time hunting and with firearms, and did not have much discipline.The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Arthur Bridgers It is possible that he lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Walk With Me" Crowley was first seen at the helicopter crash site with the Governor, Merle Dixon, Tim, Caesar Martinez, and Shumpert. He exited the jeeps once they arrived and was seen wielding an assault rifle. He began investigating the area, searching for walkers. When Merle discovered Andrea and Michonne, the group returned to Woodbury. While there, Andrea and Michonne were locked into a room by the Governor and carefully guarded by Crowley and Shumpert. Crowley was not seen again until the next day when Lieutenant Welles revealed where his U.S. Military allies had been holding up. The Governor, Shumpert, Tim, Caesar, and Crowley arrived at the location and eliminated every National Guard soldier present. Afterwards, Crowley was seen with Tim, Caesar, and Shumpert standing behind the Governor, before taking the armored vehicles, medicine, food, and other supplies. They eventually returned to Woodbury. "Hounded" Crowley assisted Merle Dixon, Tim, and Gargulio during a search party in pursuit of Michonne. Michonne abruptly revealed her position to the group, decapitating Crowley, and stabbing Tim. Moments after, Merle ordered Gargulio to stab Crowley's head before reanimation. Gargulio hesitated, but finally went through with the deed. Death Killed By *Michonne (Alive) During the search for Michonne after her departure from Woodbury, they were looking through the forest when they came to a stop at a pile of severed walker body parts. Shortly after, Michonne revealed herself, sneaking up behind Crowley. Before he could react, his head was decapitated and Tim was killed. *Gargulio (Before Reanimation) Later, Gargulio prevented him from reanimating by sinking his knife into his brain through his temple. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Crowley has killed: *Wilson (Alongside his fellow survivors) *6 U.S. Military Soldiers (Alongside his fellow survivors) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships The Governor While Crowley and the Governor are never seen to speak, it is likely the Governor respected him and trusted him, sending him to go capture Michonne with Merle and the others. Although it is likely that the Governor wasn't too upset about his death. Shumpert Shumpert was seen with Crowley many times early on in Season 3, and was called "Bowman" by him as well, not "Shumpert". Shumpert, along with Crowley were both members of The Governor's guards, having hardly any speaking lines, they are seen together quite a few times like in "Walk With Me" at the helicopter crash site. Merle Dixon Merle and Crowley have worked hard together to get supplies while running out of power with the Governor. While on an assignment to kill Michonne, Crowley was killed by Michonne and fled in the process. Merle does not seem to care much about Crowley, but sent Gargulio to prevent Crowley from further reanimating. Andrea Andrea and Crowley are never seen interacting on screen, but in the deleted scenes of Season 3 it's shown that they did not get along very well. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Walk With Me" *"Hounded" Trivia *It was stated by the Governor to Merle Dixon that Crowley had several close calls in past scouting/supply runs.Season 3, Episode 4 - "Killer Within" (November 4, 2012) *Crowley had several lines that were deleted from "Walk With Me", showing him exchanging heated words with Andrea in the infirmary.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=faHxtL2sO-8. *In an inteview, Arthur Bridgers revealed that Crowley had "some quasi-military training". Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Minor Characters Category:Walk With Me Category:Hounded Category:All TV Series Characters